


欢迎回家

by Hirscerf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirscerf/pseuds/Hirscerf
Summary: 尼禄把V介绍给姬丽叶，在这之后，妮可和V同他们一起生活了一段时间。





	欢迎回家

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道怎么起题目，这一篇的内容散得就像乱码。  
> 先不管维吉尔和但丁过的怎么样，建立在V依然独立存在，而5正常完结的基础上。  
> 我只是想尝试给V一些人间家庭生活经验。

尼禄蓄力将卷帘门推上去一半，哗啦地一声车库出现在V的眼前。V的脸上露出了无法掩饰的好奇，从妮可的后座伸出头看那个车库，里面黑洞洞的一片，接着尼禄咔哒咔哒地几声拧亮了车库的灯。车库的样貌也就显现出来，一个半旧的车库，车库该有的这里都有。  
“男孩，把你的头从窗子里缩回去。”妮可得意地在驾驶座上转过身子对V说，“不是因为你挡住我倒车的视线了，而是家长必须要教孩子学会怎样才是安全的乘车规范。”尼禄在车后方把地上的几个五颜六色的水桶，沙铲都捡到一边的架子上，随即向妮可伸出两只手，向自己的方向挥了挥，示意她可以把车倒进车库了。V听从妮可的话从车窗里回到后座沙发上，等到妮可拉下手刹，房车马达的轰鸣声停下来，像泄了气一般突然安静了，V踩着他的凉鞋在后座站起来。他走到房车门口时尼禄已经过来伸手拉开了车门。一边对妮可说道：“停得不错。”妮可听后吹响了一声嘹亮的口哨。  
妮可从驾驶座下了车，房车的门刚关上，车库的门打开了，V两步走下房车就听见叽叽喳喳的孩子的声音在门口响起来，男孩女孩的声音欢呼雀跃此起彼伏喊着“尼禄！”“妮可！”，尼禄三步并作两步蹿过去把一个小女孩举起往空中抛掷又把她牢牢接住，小女孩咯咯笑着，妮可的腿边也立刻围上来两个咿咿呀呀的孩子，她蹲下去和他们紧紧地拥抱。在后面紧接着走过来一位年轻的长发披肩的女性，年轻女性先是抱紧了妮可，脸上担忧的神情立刻迎来了微笑，紧接着便快速地在尼禄肩膀手臂上下左右地查看了一番，她惊叹着抚摸尼禄的右臂，然后一把拥抱住了他。连连说着“太好了，真是太好了。”V正惊叹尼禄居然愿意被女人抱住，这个人不是老妈就是女朋友，她越过尼禄的肩膀视线落到了V的身上。  
V拄着拐杖，他向年轻女性投以和善的微笑，但是他的身体像是一张快要倒了的椅子一般全部都倚靠在唯一那条腿——那条够重的金属拐杖上，年轻女性立刻从尼禄身边走过来向V伸出了双手：“你好我是姬丽叶，一路上辛苦了吧！”V只能伸出一只手，立刻被姬丽叶温暖的手掌扶住，他回答道“初次见面姬丽叶，我是V。”。孩子们对V的好奇让他们团团围到了V的身边，一个个对他仰着脸。“姬丽叶，这位是V,他是……说来话长一会儿我再和你详细解释。”尼禄将车库的木门推开，露出那一端像是起厨房布置的房间，尼禄指挥孩子们都回那一边去：“孩子们，厨房里有什么可以给我们准备的吗？我们三个人现在饿得可以一起吃掉一头大象。”男孩女孩又像鱼群一样涌出了车库门，争先恐后地跟他说姬丽叶做的胡萝卜蛋糕，凯文用院子里的桃子熬的果酱，妮可大声提问道：“我不在的日子里是谁替我吃了我的苹果派？”一个女孩的声音快乐地大声说：“我都给你放在冰箱里了！”  
V的手依然让姬丽叶扶着，他不是完全没有力气，但是这双伸过来的柔软又温暖的手就像困倦的人碰到的一个鹅毛枕头。尼禄走过来接过V的肩膀，让他的一只手臂从自己的左肩穿到右面，就这样尼禄和姬丽叶一左一右,伴随着V自己仿佛行走在月球表面的脚步，走进了刚才孩子们穿过的木门。  
在木门的另一边是和车库截然不同的情景，妮可和孩子们在窗前的厨房桌上切开苹果派，老旧又洁净的厨房设备看起来功能良好，想必平时也得到了相当的呵护，姬丽叶把通往起居室的门打开，V轻声地感谢过姬丽叶之后，尼禄也放下他的肩膀，将他引到起居室的布沙发旁。布沙发旁有几本落在地上的书，叫弗利欧的孩子紧跟着V走进来，有些不好意思地将书捡起来都放回到了沙发前的矮桌上。有《爱丽丝梦游仙境》，《格林童话》这样的，还有一本《白芳》。V拘谨地坐进了布沙发里，姬丽叶端来了苹果派和红茶。尼禄在旁边的沙发坐下来，对姬丽叶轻声地说了一些感谢的话，用一种V没有见过的方式。  
V咀嚼姬丽叶端来的苹果派，他的教养使他安安静静地听着其他人的对话，光是咀嚼不出声。太阳光从身后的窗口透过窗帘落在了V黑色的无袖外套上，V感到暖洋洋的。尼禄轻描淡写地讲了他们见到的尤里森，他将尤里森描述为一个巨大的树根，尽管这样说，孩子们的眼睛还是开始放光，一个接一个地问他，比如这个巨大的树根是个什么树，它有多高之类的。妮可说尽管城市已经毁坏了但是还可以在路边打电话，妮可热线没有不能去的地方。然后他们说了但丁，妮可送给但丁的礼物，姬丽叶面带欣慰的神色听他们描述但丁精力依旧旺盛，她的身旁依偎着两个年纪很小的孩子，他们听得全神贯注，姬丽叶的眼中堆着要漫出来的笑意，目光在尼禄, 妮可和V三人的身上来来回回。他们和孩子们说了一些无关紧要的事情，V吃完了一块苹果派，立刻盘子里又出现了两块曲奇饼干，一块甘草糖，五六颗草莓。V从来不知道盘子吃空了还会变出那么多食物来，他都没有注意到是哪双小手给他塞了一把杏仁。  
“孩子们很喜欢你，虽然你什么都没有做，他们想和你做朋友。”尼禄向V示意。  
V低头看到孩子们望着他的闪动着星星的眼睛，他低声说道：“谢谢。”  
回到尼禄家的第一餐虽然是下午茶，V觉得自己吃的比出生以来的一切都多，不论是种类还是数量来说。孩子们对尼禄带回来的黑头发的大哥哥好奇又热情，很快便此起彼伏不断地喊着“V”来和他说话了。一直到姬丽叶过来对他们说“在吃晚饭之前给V留一个小时休息吧。”，孩子们才依依不舍地从他的身边走开。孩子们陆陆续续地走出起居室，妮可走过来，脖子上挂着一块浴巾。“终于回家了啊。”她沉重地陷进沙发里，紧接着放松手脚整个人都平摊在沙发上。对于“家”这个名词的出现，V先是挑起一边眉毛表示疑问，接着那边眉毛便放下去了。“你可以去洗个澡，尼禄会告诉你怎么用浴室。”  
“你和他们住在一起？”V问道。  
“说来话长，简短地说：是的。”妮可在桌上盘子里拿起孩子留下的一块甘草糖，将盘成蜗牛型的甘草糖一头咬在牙齿中间，用手将它伸展开送进嘴里。动作缓慢，简直让人以为她已经睡着了。  
“家”这个名词对于V来说是陌生的，不，也没有那么陌生，至少在维吉尔小时候这个名词他也经历过，但是对于V，刚出生没多久的V，在物理经验上来说他没有接触过“家”这个名词所代表的实物。所以处在这一群人中间确实是一个新鲜的体验。  
“那我去，洗个澡。”V听取了妮可的建议。妮可还坐在那儿，仰着脖子，可能是在吃她的甘草糖。  
洗澡这件事没有什么难的，姬丽叶问他要不要把他的外套和裤子洗掉——这么一来她就去找一件干净的尼禄的衣服给他换。尼禄的身高虽然比V矮上顶多两三厘米的样子，但是好在长得茁壮，他的T恤给V穿上，V看起来也没有那么像是高中二年级整天读诗打着唇环刘海遮住半边脸的忧郁男孩了。这件T恤胸前的印花是ACDC的金色闪电标志。妮可表示V应该考虑尝试成为摇滚诗人，出场的时候以电音吉他作为背景音乐，Shadow的黑色尖刺包围住他，Nightmare用手掌把他托起来，伴以格里芬的闪电光效，一手举着书一手举着麦克风，在现代摇滚乐队里是非常特立独行的。她一边说，一边左手做持吉他颈状，右手在空气中夸张地抡圈。  
尼禄将事情的原委——主要是V和维吉尔的关系讲给了姬丽叶听。姬丽叶即对V和维吉尔的关系、尼禄和斯巴达兄弟的关系感到不可思议，一边又开始疑惑如果自己再直呼V其名是不是没有礼貌乃至是显得粗鲁。  
这个疑惑使得姬丽叶在问尼禄哪件衣服可以给V穿时欲言又止，在厨房里对妮可欲言又止，到了晚饭餐桌上对V欲言又止。  
V帮儿童座椅里的小丽莎把被她推到大餐桌上的叉子捡起来递给她。  
V慢条斯理地把盘子里的胡萝卜和豆子吃得干干净净，他把香肠给了尼禄，并且解释自己不是素食主义，只是肉类暂时让他无所适从。  
V给妮可递过去桌子上的盐罐。  
V喝玉米汤的时候把勺子竖起来而不是把头仰起来。  
姬丽叶：这个就是尼禄的爸爸……人性的那部分？看起来从容而且低调，和尼禄所描述的那个父亲相去甚远。如果这个人和另一个非人性的部分中和会成为尼禄口中的混蛋老头，那么那个非人性的部分非得是个十恶不赦的，出场需要让孩子们回避的角色才行。  
餐桌上的孩子们表现地相当成熟，餐后不仅分工将用过的餐盘都收进水槽里，弗利欧和凯文还特意准备了庆祝三个人顺利回家做的蛋糕。蛋糕是下午刚做的，V记得他透过起居室的窗户看到两个男孩爬上院子里的树摘树上的果实。这给V留下了“家里总有吃不完的家庭成员亲手做的食物”这样的第一印象。  
睡前小女孩们问V他随身携带的书里的内容，V不打算给她们解释那些含蓄的，部分又显得晦涩的诗句，开始给她们胡诌“一个男装的女孩子爱上了一个男孩子，但是男孩子爱上了另一个女孩子，这个女孩子就去帮男孩子去追求那个女孩子，反倒被那个女孩子爱上”这样曲折的故事。  
坐在一旁的妮可和尼禄听他讲完频频点头。  
妮可：你猜七岁给她们讲莎士比亚会不会有点早？  
V：所以我挑了比较甜蜜的一出，免得在她们成长的过程中会畏惧莎士比亚。  
妮可：好像你有充足的育儿经验。  
V夹起眼尾意味深长地和妮可在落地灯下对视了足有半分钟，尼禄在旁边干咳了两声，接着电视机被他换了台。  
V被安排在一个空房间里，这个房间也许本是留给其他孩子的，V睡在一个足够他伸直腿的单人床上，房间的另一侧有一张上下分层的床，那张床的尺寸明显就需要让V躺进去曲起膝盖来了。V想，也许这张床上将来睡的会是弗利欧，或者是凯文——那就要看是哪个孩子长得更快了。或者有没有可能这张床是尼禄睡过的？如果是的话，不知道是他几岁的时候睡的。V意识到自己有这种错过儿子成长的老父亲心态，很大程度上让他对尼禄产生了除力量之外的好奇。但是讲真的，V翻了个身，面对着墙壁闭上眼睛内心活动却变得强烈起来。尼禄的生活似乎与自己没有连结，尼禄和维吉尔,他们之间尚且有血缘连接，自己和维吉尔如果说成是精神上的另一半——不这个说法不确切，也有点恶心，但是这个意思是没有错——那么自己和尼禄也是有间接的血缘关系。V不是那种会说“我是你爸爸你是我儿子”来开玩笑的人，他没觉得尼禄把自己当爸爸来看。  
维吉尔，可悲的是你吗?  
V在枕头上翘了下嘴角。  
平静得让人变得懒散的日子里V把孩子们书架上的儿童书都读了个遍，妮可乐此不疲地在车库里保养房车和红皇后，她提议V给金属手杖加一个小口径的枪管，可以装在手杖扶手的位置——这样他可以摆出华丽的造型，用扶手对准敌人，不论敌人怎么移动他只要原地转圈就行；或者装在手杖底下——这样V就可以实现之前她提到过的摇滚诗人的造型，把手杖用提加特林的姿势提起来，对着敌人疯狂扫射。妮可还可以给他加装空气吉他的电阻弦，保证这个手杖绝对不是华而不实，收费只要五百红魂石。  
尼禄：V不会花五百个红魂石来制造噪音吧？  
妮可沉吟：诗人的眼睛，看到的是远方对灵魂的召唤。  
尼禄明知故问：V你要装吗？  
妮可强调：这是个绝佳的改变风格的机会，不要错过！看过Dr. Faust之后没有理由会对妮可产生技术的质疑！  
尼禄虚伪地撺掇：装一个吧。  
妮可：决定之后随时来找妮可！  
尼禄：材料呢？  
全程没有参与其中的V：某种意义上我感到了对格里芬和Shadow莫大的嘲讽。  
房车里的电话适时响起中断了妮可对V的金属手杖加装更多功能的讨论，尼禄踮起脚尖伸长手臂进驾驶座拿起电话听筒。“喂，Devil May Cry。”  
V看向接电话的尼禄, 他原先背对着两人，这时转过头来咧起了嘴角，紧接着上一句说道：“小事一桩，我们即刻出发。”便把电话挂上，大步流星地走到车库门口对里面喊道：姬丽叶，我们出门一趟，晚饭之前就会回来，如果有变化我再打电话告诉你。  
车库门的另一边姬丽叶和孩子们都聚过来，姬丽叶说着路上小心，孩子们叽叽喳喳地挥手说“尼禄再见，妮可再见，V再见。”，V和妮可转身上了车，V向车窗伸出手，对着孩子们伸出了无惧的拇指。  
“等你们回来吃饭哦！”等妮可把房车开进车库外的阳光下，V听到一个稚嫩的小女孩喊道。


End file.
